Oil shale is found throughout the world and would constitute a plentiful and relatively inexpensive fuel if techniques were available for quickly and inexpensively processing the oil shale into combustible gases. One approach to processing oil shale into combustible gases is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,606 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference). In this patent, oil shale is heated in a dryer using clean, hot flue gases producing heated shale that is applied to a pyrolyzer or reactor. The heated shale is further heated in the pyrolyzer with hot ash to produce combustible products, and carbonaceous material that is added to a gasifier. Hot gases and steam are applied to the gasifier such that combustible gases are produced. The residue of the gasifier is extracted and applied to what the patent terms an air jet furnace, details of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,064 the disclosure of which is also incorporated by reference.
The air jet furnace produces combustion products in the form of hot flue gases whose major constituents are nitrogen, carbon dioxide and particulates which are applied to a separator which separates the combustion products into a stream of hot coarse ash, portion of which is supplied to the pyrolyzer and another portion of which is disposed of, and a stream of hot gas containing fine ash. The stream of hot gas and fine ash is applied to a separator that produces a stream of fine ash that is applied to the gasifier, and a stream of bases containing residual ash. The latter stream is applied to a further separator that produces the clean flue gases that serve to heat the shale in the dryer.
A less complex derivative of the apparatus described above has apparently been used in two plants in the U.S.S.R. in 1990 and 1991. As presently understood, the actual design eliminates the gasifier and the dryer. Oil shale is fed into a pyrolyzer wherein pyrolyzation takes place producing carbonaceous material after a predetermined residence time of the shale in the pyrolyzer. This material is supplied to an air jet furnace wherein combustion takes place producing hot flue gases, and particulates that are applied to a separator which separates the flow into a stream of coarse ash, and a stream of hot flue gases containing fine ash, such as fly ash. The stream containing the hot coarse ash is applied to the pyrolyzer which produces pyrolysis gas at a temperature in excess of 400.degree. C. Such gas contains combustible products, steam and carbon compounds. The stream containing the combustible products from the pyrolyzer is applied, together with the stream of hot flue gases containing fine ash to a burner that is part of a combustion chamber of a boiler that produces steam that may be used for generating electricity.
One of the problems with such systems is the conveyor or feeder which are used for supplying the carbonaceous material from the pyrolyzer to the furnace. Furthermore, such conveyors would also be problematic were they used for supplying carbonaceous material from the pyrolyzer to the gasifier and material from the gasifier to the furnace in systems operating in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,606. Firstly, the temperature of the carbonaceous material is reasonably high, approximately 400.degree. C. or more. Such high temperatures cause problems including thermal expansion. Secondly, when screw conveyors are used, they are known to suffer from lateral movement. Thirdly, a constant and steady feed of the hot carbonaceous material has to be ensured in order, among other things to assure that any back pressure from gases flowing in the furnace does not cause combustion or high temperatures in the conveyor. Furthermore, the bearings of the motor which operates the conveyor is prone to wear and tear. In addition, such systems suffer from a reduction in thermal efficiency and available power caused by fouling of the heat transfer in the steam boiler of the power plant due to the entry of fly ash into the boiler and by carbonate decomposition. Also such systems are usually designed to operate on a certain oil shale and cannot be easily converted for use with another oil shale. Additionally, these systems are suited for operation with oil shale having a relatively high calorific value (eg. above 2,000 kcal/kg) and are not actually suitable for use with oil shales having a very low calorific value (eg. 700 kcal/kg).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and means for producing combustible gases from solid fuel such as low grade solid fuel for example oil shale and/or the like which substantially overcomes or significantly reduces the disadvantages outlined above.